Bridge's Secret
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Bridge can’t hide anything from Rose. Set after “Once a Ranger Part 2”.


DEC 2006

**A/N:** This is my first story, so please review. I know it's rather long, that wasn't my intention . . . guess I got carried away, but I worked really hard on it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. So with that said, please enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything affiliated with Power Rangers, etc. etc. Just my luck.

Summary: Bridge can't hide anything from Rose. Set after "Once a Ranger Part 2".

Rose couldn't stop reverting back to the picture she was currently holding in her hands. She closely examined every inch of it. _'It couldn't be. But at the same time, it's got to be. It's got to be more than sheer coincidence.'_ she thought as she continued to stare at the picture. She was determined to find the answer in that small photograph, even though it was pointless, if she hadn't found her answer by now, it just wasn't going to come to her all of a sudden. "Rose?" a voice called. She looked up to see Mack in her doorway. "The other rangers are about to leave. Umm . . . thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to say good-bye."

"Yeah. Hold on." Rose replied. She placed the picture on her bed to join everyone down stairs in the living room.

After putting their hands in and yelling in unison "Go, go, Power Rangers!" all the rangers withdrew to different parts of the room. Mack drifted over to Will and Dax, while keeping a careful watch over Bridge and Rose. "What's wrong Mack? Someone moving in on your girl?" Will taunted.

"Rose can hang with who ever she wants." Mack retorted.

"Just not Bridge." Dax chimed in. Mack glared at his two teammates.

"What's wrong with Mack?" Tyzonn asked.

"Someone's move'in on his girl." Will answered. The guys could see Mack was getting irritated.

"Don't listen to them. The pink ranger always ends up with the red ranger." Adam intervened, thinking of several examples. He knew all too well how true that was.

"Not always mate. Our red ranger ended up with our blue ranger." Xander paused. "If anything, he's always arguing with our pink ranger." Adam could see that their pep talk wasn't helping in the least bit. Mack nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Occasionally peering over his shoulder in Rose and Bridge's direction, Mack's arms folded across his chest in disapproval.

"Plus Bridge is a red ranger." Tyzonn insisted. Adam gave Tyzonn a glare, as if to say 'not helping dude'.

"But he's not **her **red ranger." Adam corrected.

"True." Dax confirmed. Just then a white flash of light appeared.

"Well, that's my ride home." Bridge announced. "It was great working with you all."

"Wait Bridge!" Rose called. Mack stopped breathing momentarily. _'This is it. She's gonna plead for him to stay because she loves him. But he won't because he's from the future. That'll break her heart. I've seen this happen all the time . . . in movies, but still. I'll beat him up if he breaks her heart. Hmm . . . maybe I'll just beat him up for the hell of it.'_ Mack thought to himself, smiling deviously. All the rangers, including Spencer, Mr. Hartford, and Alpha stopped what they were doing to watch the two. Everyone knew Bridge had been spending a lot of time with Rose, but they didn't completely understand the motive behind it.

"What?" Bridge asked quizzically.

"I have to know, before you go, this **one** thing." Rose said. Mack could feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Rose took a deep breath, then with a sly smile. "Are you my nephew?" Rose asked. Everyone's jaw dropped. Mack could feel the tension in his body release.

"Umm . . . I-I-I . . ." Bridge looked down at the carpeted floor, scratching the back of his head furiously. Finally looking up at her. "Can't get anything past you, Aunt Rose. Never could." Bridge laughed nervously.

"He's your nephew?!" Dax interrupted, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Sky's gonna **kill** me. But technically, you figured it out by yourself. So it's not really my fault." Bridge debated with himself out loud. Realizing the confused looks, Rose began to explain.

"My older sister had a son a few years ago, named Bridge. It was too much of a coincidence." Rose looked around. "The picture you caught me staring at earlier, Mack, was of him when he was-or is a baby. It was taken just a few weeks ago." Turning back around to face Bridge. "Plus you haven't changed much; you still have that adorable smile." She finished smiling herself. Bridge blushed.

"Sorry for being so . . . clingy. It's just I didn't want anything to happen to you—or any of you." Bridge quickly corrected. "Especially you, you're my favorite aunt. I mean mom's smart, but not a child genius like us. Plus you were like the first who supported me in becoming a ranger. And now I guess I know why too, seeing as you're one yourself. And when I was little we'd do things like build toy robo-war machines together." Concluded Bridge, getting all excited from his trip down memory lane. He continued to reminisce for a moment or two more.

"Sounds like fun. Are you sure it's our Rose that's **your** aunt?" Ronny asked, raising an eyebrow toward him. Rose shot Ronny a dirty look causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah." Bridge confirmed with much enthusiasm. "I had so much fun visiting cousins –I, ugh, I mean . . ." Struggling not to endanger the future more than necessary or he already had. "I had fun visiting you and Unc-" Bridge cut himself off again and just smiled. "Can't say too much, it might change the future, more importantly mine. Sorry." Bridge said apologetically.

"It's okay." Rose reassured, "You better go." She said gesturing to the blindingly, bright light.

"Oh yeah." Bridge said completely forgetting about the time portal that was located in the middle of the living room. Bridge turned to leave, but stopped. He quickly ran and gave Rose a hug. "Love you Aunt Rose. See you in the future. Unless you count now because I'm technically able to see you now. Unless your count my younger self because I can't-but I will but not in the future, but still in the future none the less . ."

"BRIDGE!" Rose interrupted the SPD red ranger's ranting. "Go." She ushered.

"Right." But once again Bridge was stopped in his tracks by the arrival of two women, a blonde and a brunette.

"Bridge what's going on? We can't hold the rift open forever." The blonde barked.

"Syd! Z! What are you doing here?" Bridge asked fearfully.

"Making sure you're okay." replied the brunette.

"Bet that's his girl." whispered Adam to the guys gathered.

"She's not pink." Tyzonn quickly pointed out in a hushed voice.

"Alright, alright. So she's not pink, not** all** of them have to be pink, just most of them are. But that's not the point. The point is Mack has nothing to worry about." Adam stated, putting a hand on Mack's shoulder. The men stopped their conversation to listen to the current conversation between the three future rangers.

"Thanks guys." The two women just smiled back.

"Oh my . . . is that, Kira! Hey can I get your autograph, I forgot to ask last time." Syd squealed.

"Last time?" Kira asked, exchanging glances of confusion with Tori, who was also perplexed by Syd's statement.

"Come on. Lets go princess." Z grabbed Bridge by the shirtsleeve and pushed Syd with her other hand in front of her, back into the time portal.

"But-" Syd protested.

"Bye everyone." Z added as she continued to usher her teammates into the time portal. Syd was the first to disappear into the portal follow by Z.

"Bye everyone, by Ro-" Bridge was cut off as he too vanished behind the light. A second later the light was gone and all the rangers laughed.

"See Mack, Rose—Oww!" Dax yelped, clutching his side after Mack elbowed him in the stomach.

"Huh?" Rose looked suspiciously at the group of male rangers.

"Nothing." Will assured, the rest of the men just smiled as Dax continued to massage his sore ribs.

"I was just gonna—Ow!" Dax yelled again. Grabbing his foot that Will just crushed. "What was that for?" Dax asked obliviously.

"Stop opening your mouth and you won't have to worry about it." Will answered through his teeth, as all the females eyed the two up suspiciously.

"Okay . . . well, I best be leaving too." Tori interrupted. The other retro rangers nodded in agreement. The Overdrive gang sought them out.

**Outside the front of the Hartford mansion**

"Well, I guess this is it." Tori paused. "You know my boyfriend has a race not far from here, maybe I'll stop by and surprise him." She contemplated.

"What type of race?" Ronny asked excitedly.

"Motorcross. Blake Bradley. You know him?"

"You're Blake Bradley's girl? Whoa." Dax added. Tori just rolled her eyes before turning to leave.

"Need a ride?" Adam offered.

"No thanks. My ways faster." Tori said smiling. "Good luck rangers." And with that Tori ninja streaked away.

"Can't beat that." Adam commented, laughing to himself.

"I'll take you up on your offer. If you don't mind." Kira inquired. "I told Dr.O I would fill him in.," she added.

"Sure. Must be killing him to not be here." Adam and Kira both laughed. "Xander, need a ride?" Adam asked, turning to the green mystic ranger. He unlocked his black SUV.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though mate. I better go as well. Who knows what state the Rock Porium is in." Xander said, shaking his head at the thought of the store's condition. _'Hope Vida didn't throw another party again, the store was a wreck last time I left her in charge.'_ He thought to himself. All the rangers watched him walk up to a tree. "See ya around." Xander waved before disappearing into the tree.

"How did he . . .?" Will said dumbfounded.

"Magic." Dax said like it was obvious.

"Well best of luck rangers. Remember. No matter what. You're always rangers." Adam reassured. They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bye." Kira said before getting inside the SUV.

"Wait for me!" cried Alpha. The little robot ran up to Adam.

"I could never forget you, Alpha." Adam said. He held the door open as the small robot climbed in the back of the SUV.

"Bye everyone. Good luck rangers." Alpha cheerfully said before Adam closed the door. Adam took one last look around before addressing the current rangers.

"You'll do great. See ya." He said with a wave of his hand. He hopped into his SUV, started the engine and pulled out of the long drive way. As the rangers waved good-bye to the last of their new friends Mack rested his arm around Rose's shoulders. And to his happy surprise she slipped her arm around his waist drawing him in close to her. Mack smiled. _'Adam was right. I've got nothing to worry about. She's my pink ranger . . . and I'm her red ranger.'_

The End

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it, please leave a comment. Happy Holidays.


End file.
